thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Reed
'Appearance & Personality' Isaac looks rather boyish, 5’7” with shaggy light brown hair and deep blue eyes that no matter how he feels, always seem to look a little sad. What he lacks in outward musculature however he makes up for in pretty-boy charm. His Fairy Tail Mark rests upon the back of his right hand. When he first joined Fairy Tail, he was extremely prone to tears and reluctant to go against people if they were likely to use force against him. That said, he was also very easily put in "fight or flight." Making him unpredictable at best, and considering his magic, dangerous at worst. He also tended to distrust the people around him, lying about the silliest things. Where he was born, previous types of jobs, anything to try and distance himself from his guild mates, struggling to trust them for the most part. Since settling into Fairy Tail he has improved. Normally he is relatively happy, thoughtful and willing to help his guild mates. He has sides of him he is actively trying to keep under control, mostly the need to mess with other people, often making him a little cautious in social situations, which may make him seem a little aloof. When he drinks though, it is more difficult and the manipulative side appears. Often using those around him for his own personal amusement. He also has a keen instinct for survival, making him very useful in dangerous situations. If you follow him, you might not get what you need to done, but you'll most likely escape alive. Unfortunately, this also means that he can count the number of times he's gone out of his way into danger to help someone on one hand. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned:2,000,000 *Total Spent: 1,500,000 *Total Left:500,000 'Possessions' *A long bamboo flute, tuned in the pentatonic scale. 'Abilities & Spells' Spells Silence: Isaac is capable of producing a "bubble" that separates sound inside and sound outside. This is his primary ability, which he uses to either direct his abilities toward an enemy or protect allies from his abilities. Screech: Isaac screams at the top of his lungs, amplifying it's strength by a large amount. This is capable of bursting eardrums if he is not careful, and he finds it hard to find a balance between painful and dangerous, so he has a tendency to be more reckless in combat. Clap: Isaac claps his hands, sending a wave of air pressure towards the intended target. It is capable of knocking an opponent down if they aren't secure in their footing. Rolling Thunder: Isaac uses ultra low frequencies to shake the ground beneath him and his intended target. Sonic palm He presses his hand against the target, acting as a force multiplier and increasing the strength of any attacks through a pulse of sound. It is capable of sending enemies flying backwards. Lullaby: Isaac sings a song capable of lulling anyone who hears it to sleep. It takes between ten and thirty seconds to bring someone down dependant on strength, so it is only helpful when they have been previously debilitated. Pitch Shift: Used to alter the pitch of a sound. Enhanced Hearing: Isaac is capable of listening beyond the range and volume of more mundane humans. This ability requires a fair amount of concentration and is currently limited to conversations across rooms or things he is specifically looking out for such as a knife being drawn. However he has been known to pick up bits of information accidentally and can be particularly useful in warning him of danger. Sound Wall: '''Isaac has done this only once, used to try and crater someone against the other side of the room. It can be extremely destructive and also takes a large amount of energy to perform. '''Abilities Scrapper: What Isaac lacks in formal training, he's made up for in the School of Hard Knocks. He has increased reflexes and is capable of taking a surprising amount of damage before his body gives in. 'Backstory' Isaac was was never the performer that his parents wanted him to be. Born in Minstrel to a family of musicians and bards, the youngest of three brothers and the least naturally gifted in music of the three. He grew up learning multiple instruments, however he loved flutes, something about the sound just felt good to play. His father was particularly strict and he was not as willing to put the effort in as his older brothers were which lead to a lot of tension in his household. Despite that, Isaac soon discovered when he was eight, that he had a penchant for sound that his brothers didn't have. That of sound magic. He would occasionally play practical jokes on his older brothers when they were practising, twisting the pitch just that little bit up or down, enough to make them try and retune their instruments. When this was discovered that he had the ability to do that, he was scolded heavily by his father, and forbidden to learn magic. That was something he promptly ignored, getting books about sound magic and studying alone and in secret. When Isaac was fourteen he deafened the oldest brother, having had his flute taken and broken by him after an incident with pitch shifting. He had little control over the ability that would later be described by him as a Screech, and he ran away from home terrified he would be arrested for hurting his brother like that. Next, Isaac spent two years living on the streets, making his own way through Earthland. Doing a mix of busking and odd jobs for a variety of people, both legal and illegal. All he needed was survival, another meal. He learned that his screech was a powerful weapon, able to hurt or even kill someone using his voice. During that time, his abilities grew. He found himself capable of silencing the area around him before screeching, allowing him to limit the damage he caused. He had a small job, lifting a wallet off a businessman. It ended badly for Isaac due to the fact his bodyguard was a mage named Tristan. Seemingly impressed by his abilities, he took a secretly smitten Isaac back to his guild. Raven Tail. He impressed the higher ranks and was placed in a small team, given ideas of family and friends that he'd finally have again. But he didn't fit in too well to the more brutal life that the guild had. He was too passive among the older mages and ended up earning the nickname "Rabbit" due to his penchant for running away rather than fighting, both on a job and within their group, leading to him starving more often than not. During that time, Tristan and Isaac entered into a relationship of sorts. Tristan embodied Raventail's pursuit for power and control, acting as a mentor to Isaac and a buffer from the rest of the team if he made a mistake.It is likely that this action is what kept Isaac alive. When he was nineteen, three years after joining the guild, Isaac escaped when the relationship broke down. It was from there that he set his sights on Fairy Tail, intending to join the only place he felt like he could be protected. 'Relationships (WIP)' Friendships Atticus Knight - Atticus and Isaac are drinking buddies, Isaac trusts him enough to have his back. They also had a couple of flings with each other, Isaac perhaps taking advantage of Atticus' natural curiosity. Junia Grant - Isaac appreciated the company Junia provided when she visited him in prison, and wants to try and repay her for that kindness she showed him. Raio Kai Shii - Raio and Isaac have an interesting relationship, Isaac gets all flushed and embarassed around him and Raio suspects nothing. It is just a small crush though, nothing he has not felt before. They have trained together, and he is in the process of teaching Isaac the use of a rapier in sword fighting. Lokain Kisamura - Isaac and Lokain have, to a degree, a deal. Isaac wants to beat him and Lokain could always use a little more practice. So he's agreed to train with him, spar him until he hits the strength that he wants to hit. Amaranthia Liebenhold - Isaac and Amara are maybe not particularly close, but he has taken a liking to her and is willing to play music for her if she is willing to hear. Rivals/Enemies Bishop Rothschild - After being backed into a corner and kissed by him, Bishop made himself the main target of Isaac's attentions when he is drunk. Isaac enjoys making the man uncomfortable, not out of revenge, or because he dislikes him. Instead he just wants to watch the man squirm. Gawain Switcher - The last time Gawain and Isaac talked properly, Isaac was on the ground with a knife to his throat if he ever uttered a word of a certain piece of knowledge about him. That pretty much solidified the antagonistic relationship they have now. Romantic Vox Schutz - Vox is one of the few people Isaac would willingly risk his life for without running away, and that says a lot about them. There is a large level of trust between them along with an innocence in their relationship that Isaac is struggling to understand. After the attack on Raven Tail, he confessed to him and they have been in a relationship ever since.Category:A-Class